1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for the elastic, resilient mounting of a non-switching magnet part to the base of electromagnetic switching apparatus in the direction of the magnetic force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known mounting apparatus of the above-mentioned kind (U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,355), the non-switching magnet part is penetrated, for the purpose of pressing the non-switching magnet part to parts fixed to the housing, by a latch, against which rest two separate coil springs which are braced against the housing. In the assembly of such equipment, the latch must be put in place and the separate springs placed on them and kept in their position until the equipment is assembled. In another known mounting apparatus (German Auslegeschrift No. 1,194,955), a leaf spring is employed and is placed under the non-switching magnet part to bring the latter in contact with bosses fixed to the housing. With this apparatus, however, the non-switching magnet part is not able to be moved in the direction of the magnetic force.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus which is comprised of few parts and can be assembled in a simple manner.